prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (June 25, 2019)
The June 25, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon on June 25, 2019. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Mike Kanellis confronted Gentleman Jack Gallagher and taunted the British Superstar about his loss to Chad Gable the previous week. Gallagher wanted to let his action speak for him, and a challenge was issued. Despite WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick's attention being elsewhere, the match was made for tonight. Ever since defeating The Brian Kendrick, Kanellis has been looking to build on that momentum and believes he is the Superstar that should have had the opportunity to face Gable. As his battle with Gallagher got underway, Kanellis did his best to use his size and power advantage to his benefit, but Gallagher's unorthodox style proved to be the perfect foil to The Opportunist's strategy. When the fight spilled to the outside, Gallagher prepared to toss his opponent into the barricade until he was stopped in his tracks by Maria Kanellis, allowing Mike to drive Gallagher into the ring post to turn the tide. Kanellis found his groove and kept his opponent on the defensive, striking with sheer aggression. After countering a potential superplex, Gallagher enjoyed a short spurt of offense before meeting Kanellis’ boots as he came off the top rope. Following a near-fall, Gallagher and Kanellis brawled in the center of the ring until the British Superstar was leveled with a superkick. Kanellis went for the cover, but the official stopped the count when he saw Kanellis grabbing Gallagher's tights. Kanellis paid the price for barking at the official, as Gallagher recovered and dropped Kanellis with a headbutt for the three-count. After the match, an irate Mike Kanellis told Maria he was “done” and stormed into the WWE Universe and out of the arena. Attempting to put himself back into the championship conversation, Humberto Carrillo looked to score a victory against Rob Rollenbeck. One of the most gifted competitors in the division, Carrillo displayed his incredible agility and high-flying arsenal at Rollenbeck's expense. Choosing not to use the more grounded style that he was instructed to employ when he was aligned with Gentleman Jack Gallagher and Drew Gulak, Carrillo focused on doing what he does best and secured victory following an impressive Aztec press. Just two nights removed from a breathtaking Triple Threat Match at WWE Stomping Grounds, Tony Nese and Akira Tozawa faced off once again to determine who would challenge the victor of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Match at WWE Stomping Grounds, Drew Gulak, at WWE Extreme Rules. The Stamina Monster landed the first big blow with an incredible cannonball off the ring apron and steps to the outside that brought the WWE Universe to their feet, but The Premier Athlete took him off the top rope and brutalized The Stamina Monster's back and lower body. Tozawa threw caution to the wind when he leveled The Premier Athlete with a diving headbutt through the ropes that sent Nese sailing over the announce table. Meeting his opponent back in the center of the ring, Nese unleashed a flurry of strikes and soon launched himself twisting through the air and onto Tozawa. The Premier Athlete followed the incredible aerial maneuver with a springboard moonsault before both Superstars exchanged strikes in the center of the ring. Nese and Tozawa brawled on the top rope, and Tozawa attempted a powerbomb before being stopped by Nese. After a tense struggle, Tozawa executed a flipping piledriver and nearly secured victory, but Nese evaded the Senton. Once again meeting his opponent in the center of the ring, Nese overpowered Tozawa and slammed him into the corner, but The Stamina Monster broke the pinfall by getting his foot on the bottom rope. As Nese attempted the Running Nese, Tozawa countered into a snap German suplex, which was met moments later by one of Nese's own into the turnbuckle. After once again rolling away from the Running Nese, Tozawa tried to apply a hold or roll Nese into a pinfall, but The Premier Athlete instead pounced and scored a pinfall on The Stamina Monster. The competitors staggered back to their feet after the grueling battle and showed their mutual respect with an embrace. Results ; ; *Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) *Humberto Carrillo defeated Rob Rollenbeck *Tony Nese defeated Akira Tozawa to become #1 Contender to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *Dark Match: Bayley © defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-25-19 205 Live 1.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 2.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 3.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 4.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 5.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 6.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 7.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 8.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 9.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 10.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 11.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 12.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 13.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 14.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 15.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 16.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 17.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 18.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 19.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 20.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 21.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 22.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 23.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 24.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 25.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 26.jpg 6-25-19 205 Live 27.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #135 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #135 at WWE.com * 205 Live #135 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events